


some unholy war

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Luffy is looking expectantly, cheeks flushed because of the amount of alcohol they have consumed. Law is just light enough to where he can admit this without shame, more or less.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	some unholy war

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is more so to introduce the second chapter...

Luffy is looking expectantly, cheeks flushed because of the amount of alcohol they have consumed. Law is just light enough to where he can admit this without shame, more or less. 

It first started with Luffy being curious, because he always is whenever they’ve had too much wine. The younger man's tongue easily slipping, asking a question that Law never spent enough time to think about. _This_ time though, Law knew exactly what to say, it was just _hard_ to say it. 

“Come on,” Luffy slurs, eyes giddy, “you can admit it to me babe.” 

Of course, Law knows that. 

Law can admit anything to Luffy, and Luffy most likely won’t blink an eye, but Law never expected the discussion of fantasies to come up. Law has harbored _many_ fantasies, none of them sweet, not at all, they’re depraved. Filthy. Law’s cheeks burn up just thinking about it, gaze straying away from Luffy’s- which was the wrong move. 

The wine glass that Luffy was clutching is set on their coffee table and Luffy’s crawling towards Law, who wisely chugs the rest of his wine before his own glass is plucked out of his hand. 

“I’ll go first, yeah?” Luffy supplies eagerly, and Law nods his head. 

“Okay.” 

The scar under Luffy’s eye scrunches up when he smiles. The look much too innocent with them about to be talking sex, but Law won’t say that. His boyfriend is just as pretty as ever, even when loose lipped off good liquor. 

“I don’t have many,” Luffy says, a little breathier than before, back on the opposite arm of the couch again, “but the one I really like is being full.” 

Law raises an eyebrow, because that’s not surprising at all. Law knew that without Luffy saying so. His boyfriend is completely insatiable, wanting to be stuffed up with his cock, plugged full of cum afterwards. Luffy likes to walk around the house half chubbed, craves to sit on the couch, chair, moaning softly when his toy jostles deep inside of him. 

It’s something Law has always _loved_. Luffy can take cock without a moment's notice. 

“I already knew that.” Law points out and Luffy flushes. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Luffy huffs, legs spreading carelessly, “I wanna- want to be...” Luffy fades off, sucking in a deep breath, “like I think about cock.” 

Law chuckles under his breath, amused at Luffy being tripped up and not knowing exactly how to explain himself. 

“I think about being full of a big dick.” 

“And my dicks not big enough for you?” Law teases just to see that blush of Luffy’s deepen. 

“I- I didn’t mean it that way-” 

“Oh no, it’s okay, keep going on Luffy.” 

Luffy works his mouth open, snapping it shut, reaching for his wine glass to finish the contents also, and that seems to give him the reprieve he needed. Luffy relaxes once again, doe eyes straying up to the ceiling. 

“Sometimes I fantasize about being with someone bigger than me, a lot bigger. I like the idea of being pinned down, held open, split by a big dick.” 

Law instantly grows hard at that. Luffy’s still not looking at him, but he’s half hard also, an obvious bulge in his sweatpants. 

“Yeah?” 

Luffy’s Adams apple bobs when he swallows. 

“Uh huh, most of the time I just think about cockwarming. Barely stretched open, and sat on a fat dick, neglected the entire time. Used as nothing but a warming device,” Luffy laughs under his breath, and Law’s hitches when his gaze travels back down. 

Luffy’s eyes are glazed over, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as if he’s shy about admitting that, and Law couldn’t have found that any hotter. 

“You already know who, right?” Law asks knowingly, no way in hell has Luffy fantasized about that and not placed someone who fits the description he wants. 

Sure enough, Luffy glances away, and Law’s quick to reassure him. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s just me. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge.” Because Law hasn’t even gotten to his own, and Luffy’s sure to go running. 

Luffy looks to him with wide eyes. 

“You mean it?” 

“Of course, you know I would never lie to you.” 

Luffy’s smile is absolutely blinding, and Law’s head grows fuzzy, blood thrumming with liquor yet he’s dazed simply because of Luffy’s beautiful expression. Goddamn his boyfriend is so perfect, Law doesn’t know how he got so lucky. 

“I think, I think about Killer.” 

Law’s eyebrows fly to his hairline because he didn’t expect _him_. 

“I would have thought you’d say Kid.” Law retorts. 

Luffy shakes his head, suddenly very excited when he crawls closer to Law. 

“Kid’s a bit too rugged for something like that,” well, Law can’t disagree, “but Killer... Killer would be _sweet_.” 

“You make it seem like you know,” Law murmurs. 

Luffy stops, settling on his knees before Law. 

“Killer talks softly to me, he’s quiet and attentive. Kinda like you, but I know. I know he has a big dick too, something that could fill me up and make me cry, _beg_.” 

Luffy licks his lips with this dazed off look, and Law doesn’t think it’s appropriate to talk about their friend's boyfriend like this. 

“Your turn daddy.” 

Oh, Luffy’s _really_ turned on. He only takes to calling Law that whenever he wants it badly, he must really want to hear what Law has to say just so he can hurry up and get fucked. 

“We don’t have to talk about that,” Law taunts, grazing a hand over Luffy’s growing bulge, “come on over here.” 

Luffy scrambles onto his lap, cheeks flushed, and lips bitten red, yet there’s a determination in his eyes, and even if Law tries to ignore it, he knows Luffy won’t let it go. 

“I want to hear yours.” Luffy doesn’t say it, he fucking _pleads_ , rocking his hips down on Law’s cock and Law curses under his breath, stilling Luffy’s movements. 

“I’m not, I’m not sure you want to-” 

“You can tell me anything,” Luffy repeats his earlier words, “and I won’t judge.” 

That’s easy for Luffy to say right now, before he actually knows what Law is going to admit. For a second, Law hates how depraved his mind is, but if Luffy was able to spit his fantasy out so freely, then maybe he can too. The liquid courage makes it easier even though his heart is hammering in his chest, fingers curling on Luffy’s shirt before his touch loosens. 

“I want to be gangbanged.” 

Luffy blinks, a litany of blinks, staring down at Law incredulously- 

“Like-” 

“Like being passed around by men.” 

Luffy stiffens up, and Law expects that. Luffy also moves off his lap, and Law expects that also, but what he doesn’t expect is Luffy sitting next to him with his legs crossed, eyes wide, looking eager. 

“And, and that’s it? Just being gangbanged?” Luffy urges and Law nods dumbly. 

Law can’t imagine how this confession sounds to Luffy. Hearing his boyfriend who dominates every square inch of his skin easily, so easily, admitting that he wants to be used by men. Law expected Luffy to recoil, run for the hills, but he doesn’t. He stays put and waits, wanting to hear what Law has to say as much as he was waiting to hear what Luffy had to say. 

“Yeah,” Law swallows thickly, playing with his fingers, “I find the idea of it fascinating. All of those cocks wanting to be in me, multiple hands touching my skin, teasing me.” 

Luffy looks completely enraptured by that, and Law wants to ask if it’s something he’s ever thought about. 

“Tell me how your fantasy goes.” 

Law sucks in a breath, heart clattering in his chest when he turns to Luffy. 

This is something he’s thought about for years. Even before he and Luffy became boyfriends, before Law even knew of Luffy’s existence. Law’s always had this fantasy at the forefront of his mind, always too afraid to voice it to past lovers lest he be judged, yet here Luffy is. Sweet Luffy, not bothered the least bit by it. 

And Luffy had asked. Law should have known. Luffy asked what his fantasy was, and Luffy was going to listen to it one way or another because that’s just how he is, but for him to go passed that. For him to _want_ to hear Law’s fantasy, and how exactly it would go... that’s something entirely. 

“Are you- are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Law says hastily. 

“Oh no,” Luffy’s quick, “I wanna hear this.” 

“Okay,” Law nods, steeling his nerves, “first it would start with me naked, spread out on the bed. I’ve always imagined them to be fully clothed except for their dicks out, _really_ make me aware of my position. They wouldn’t be soft-” 

Law knows his eyes grow hooded at that, staring far off away from Luffy- 

“They’d be rough, pinching my nipples, slapping me. I think about all those hands in my hair tugging my head back and forth to each cock, the different sizes stretching my mouth wide. How it would feel to have one in my ass, maybe two.” 

Fuck, this sounds so dirty admitting it out loud, but Law knows he’s fucking hard. His cock is throbbing in his pants, fingers clawing at the couch. 

“And they would be hungry for it, each one wanting to be settled in my throat making me gag, _cry_ ,” Law bites his lip to stop from whining, “calling me a slut.” 

“Shit,” Luffy gasps and Law’s eyes snap to his, groaning when he sees Luffy jacking himself off, “keep going daddy.” 

“Goddamnit Luffy,” Law wheezes, yanking his own pants down, “I could cum off that alone, being called names, but they wouldn’t stop. They would, they would keep going until each man fills me up.” 

Law jerks himself off faster, watching Luffy do the same. 

“Fuck, I think about it, how it would feel to have cum dripping out of my ass,” Luffy _whines_ , “the taste in my mouth, having them cum over my face.” 

“D- daddy.” 

“Shit,” Law groans, lunging forward to shove Luffy back on the couch. 

Luffy’s moan is beautifully wrecked when Law slaps his hand away from his cock, fitting both of their members together to jerk them off. 

“I wanna watch,” Luffy gasps, looking Law directly in the eyes, “want to watch you get fucked.” 

Law smashes their lips together, hand losing its rhythm until he forgets about it entirely to wrap it up in Luffy’s hair. The kiss is sloppy, nothing but tongue and teeth, both men rutting against each other, getting off to their own fantasies. 

Law thinks about how Luffy would look sitting on Killer’s cock, his tight little hole stretched wide to accommodate his girth, blue eyes gazing at Law while he fucks his boyfriend. Law’s groan is strangled, the length of his cock hard against Luffy’s. There are no more words, both of them staring at each other, sharing the same exact breaths. Law’s nails scrape along Luffy’s scalp and his hips fly up, jaw slackened and Law licks deep in his mouth. 

Hot semen spills between them when Luffy orgasms, and Law’s not that far behind when Luffy bites roughly at his bottom lip, adding to the mess on Luffy’s stomach and chest. Law holds himself up with his free hand pressed on the couch, breathing just as raggedly as Luffy is. 

“Holy fuck,” Luffy laughs, “that was fucking hot.” 

Law chuckles also, nodding his head in agreement. It feels like his throat is closed, not able to do anything except struggle for air. When it feels like the knot has dissipated Law pushes himself up, stripping his shirt off to clean Luffy’s stomach. 

Luffy hums in content, wrapping his legs around Law’s waist, their softening cocks pushed against each other. Law smiles when Luffy pecks his cheek, small fingers grasping at his chin. 

“I mean it Law.” 

“I know,” Law murmurs, “that _was_ hot.” 

“No,” Luffy says firmly, brown eyes peering into his, “I want to watch you get fucked.” 

Law doesn’t have enough fingers to count how many times he’s called himself a lucky man for being with Luffy, but he would damn sure defy those odds right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me tell y'all, I had like... 2k of this second chapter written and I was like 'how hot would it be for Luffy and Law to get off on each others fantasies'. And I birthed this baby. I don't know exactly How long it's going to take me to write this next chapter, but it's one of my biggest kinks and my goodness gracious I will perish if I don't finally get this out, so please bare with me until it's done @.@


End file.
